Drei Nächte
by mara7
Summary: Jemand versucht, dich einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen, deinen Wllen und deinen Körper zu brechen. Und du vergisst, wie die Person heisst, die du liebst. Vielleicht weil sie an deinem Schicksal schuld ist? YAOI


Titel: Drei Nächte  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Sasmara  
  
Email: kargmin@yahoo.de  
  
Rating: MA  
  
Warnungen: rape, lemon, sadomaso.....  
  
Pairing: Masa x Kai, Kaix?  
  
Disclaimer: Ich hasse das zu sagen, aber nix von Kizuna ist meins.   
  
Inhalt: Jemand versucht, dich einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen, deinen Wllen und deinen Körper zu brechen. Und du vergisst, wie die Person heisst, die du liebst. Vielleicht weil sie an deinem Schicksal schuld ist?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Drei Nächte  
  
Sagano  
  
Es begann vor drei Nächten. Und seitdem hört es nicht auf. Jede Nacht- ich nehme an, dass es Nächte sind, denn durch meine Augenbinde dringt dann kein Licht- sinkt die Matratze auf der ich liege unter SEINEM Gewicht ein. Ein ekelhafter Geruch- Mundgeruch? - weht dann um meine Nase und ich spüre diese Finger, die gewaltsam jede Öffnung meines Körpers untersuchen. Und mich bei Bedarf festhalten, wenn ich spüre, dass etwas großes, verdammt dickes durch meinen Anus in mich eindringt. Nicht jedes Mal ist dieses Ding, das an mir widerliche Handlungen verübt, lebendig. Manchmal ist ES auch kalt. Wie Eisen. Oder ES summt und vibriert. In meiner angstgepeinigten Fantasie male ich mir aus, was es ist. Ein Vibrator? Nein, diesmal nicht. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist es...Glas????!!! Oh mein Gott!!! Schreckensvisionen von Glasscherben, die mein Innerstes zerschneidet, durchzucken mich. Verzweifelt versuche ich zu schreien. Der Knebel hindert mich daran.  
  
Die Schmerzen schrecken mich nicht mehr. Teilweise begrüße ich sie sogar, so abartig sie mir auch vorkommen.. Sie sind ein Zeichen, dass die Zeit vergeht. Das ich noch lebe.   
  
Lebe? Na ja. Am besten wäre es, ich wäre tot. Meine Hände waren über einen Kopf gefesselt. An einem eisernen Hacken. Beim ersten Mal, als ES bei mir war, hatte ich daran gerissen und verzweifelt versucht mich zu befreien. Dabei konnte ich den Hacken etwas aus der Wand biegen. Ich wollte mir an seinen spitzen Ende die Handgelenke aufkratzen. Diese Ding auf mir hielt jedoch in seinen Keuchen inne und hinderte mich daran. Seitdem sind meine Finger mit Klebeband fixiert.   
  
Danach fing ES an, Gegenstände zu benutzen.  
  
ES sagt nie was. Ich höre wenn überhaupt ein Stöhnen. Eine menschliche Stimme wäre eine Gnade gewesen. Aber nicht zum ersten Mal zweifle ich, dass ES menschlich ist. Wer sonst hätte Spaß an einer im eigenen Dreck quasi schwimmenden Person? Wenn ich für ES als Person gelte.  
  
Einer Person gibt man zu essen, zu trinken. Erlaubt ihr, sich zu erleichtern. Ich war noch nicht soweit über die Klippe gerutscht, als dass ich aufgehört hätte, mich als solche zu betrachten.  
  
Jemand- ich weiß nicht mehr wer, hatte mir mal gesagt, man bricht jemanden am besten, wenn man ihm alles raubt, was seine Persönlichkeit, seine Menschlichkeit ausmacht. Was ich gerade durchlebe, erinnert stark an diese Beschreibungen.   
  
Ich will nicht zu einem dieser sogenannten Zombies werden. Das macht mir mehr Angst als alles andere. Sekten agieren so. Bin ich in die Hände einer solchen gefallen? Das Nachdenken hilft mir, als sich endlich die Hände von meinen Körper entfernen und das fremde und doch vertraute Gewicht sich von der Matratze hebt. Ich will schreien, versuche zwanghaft, mit meiner Stimme den Speichelgetränken Lappen zu durchdringen.  
  
Es klappt nicht. Ich höre nur ein Gurgeln. Fast stehe ich davor zu weinen. Fast. Man hat mir gesagt, dass manche Folteropfer nicht mehr weinen können. Es scheint wohl zu stimmen. Helligkeit blitzt durch meinen Augenbinde. Die Sonne scheint aufgegangen zu sein. Aber bis zur nächsten Nacht blieb die Flasche in mir stecken. Ich war froh, als ES zu mir kam.  
  
Es war eine Erlösung. Hatte irgend jemand mir nicht gesagt, dass so was passieren könnte?  
  
Sinnlose Silben wimmern in meinen Kopf. Ich höre sie jedes Mal, wenn mein Körper unter den Stößen zusammenzuckt. Sie überdecken das Geräusch von aufeinander klatschenden Fleisch.  
  
Immer das selbe, immer die gleichen. ...Sa.....Ma.....Sa.... Ma.........Sa.......Ma......  
  
Araki  
  
"Es läuft alles nach Plan."  
  
Langsam drehe ich mich um. Kyosuke zuckt unter meinen Blick zusammen.  
  
"Sicher? Es darf nichts schief gehen!" Mein Assistent hält meinen Blick empört stand. "Aber natürlich! Ich habe mich seit Wochen drauf vorbereitet!"  
  
Er plustert sich fast wie ein kleiner Hahn auf. Mühsam unterdrücke ich ein Grinsen. Er war manchmal einfach zu leicht durchschauen.  
  
"Wie viele Männer sind auf Position?"  
  
"16. Und drei in Reserve bei den Docks."  
  
"Bei den Docks?" Stirnrunzelnd mustere ich den Lageplan. "Das ist 5 km entfernt. Wozu sollen sie da gut sein?"  
  
Kyosuke schickt mir ein wütendes Blitzen.  
  
"Als Reserve!!! Wenn ich sie näher ranhole, fallen sie auf!"  
  
"Mehr als 16 Leute? Hol die drei heran. Dahinten nutzen sie uns nicht."  
  
Mit Kyosuke im Schlepptau nähere ich mich meiner Limousine. Hinter mir höre ich, wie dieser Befehle in sein Handy bellt. Letztendlich tut er doch, was ich ihm sage. Aber seine Vorschläge sind unersetzlich. Nicht umsonst ist er mein Nachfolger, sollte ich jemals in eine Position kommen, wo ich einen solchen brauchen werde. Aber diese Branche ist nicht umsonst so kurzlebig.  
  
Die Fahrt dauert nur wenige Minuten, dann sind wir außerhalb des alten Abbruchviertels. Früher hatten hier viele Firmen und Ministerien ihren Sitz. Heute leben eher Penner und Junkies hier. Die Gegend war ideal für unseren Coup. Ich hatte die Männer, die diese Gegend beobachteten, selber ausgesucht. Gerade zu handverlesen für unsere Beute. Bei den Gedanken muss ich grinsen. Kyosuke sieht mein im Fenster gespiegeltes Gesicht und fragt:  
  
"So gut bei der Sache, Boss?"  
  
"Nun ja." Genüsslich lehne ich mich zurück. "Du musst zugeben, an dieser Sache bin ich schon sehr lange dran."  
  
Ein Schnauben kommentierte meine Äußerung. "Wie wahr!" Kyosuke kann sich den   
  
Sarkasmus nicht verkneifen. "ich dachte schon, Sie würden keine andere Obsession finden!"  
  
"Oh, keine Sorge. Ich hab schon noch ein paar." Flüchtig streifen meine Gedanken zurück an ein kleines Hotelzimmer in Yokohama.  
  
Dann konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf meine Aufgabe. Ich hoffte nur, dass Kai keinen Scheiß baut.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Okay, da war eine Person, die hat mich gefragt, ob ich im Anschluss an "Im Sinne der Liebe" noch eine Kai/Masa FF schreibe. Eigentlich war ich der Sache eher abgeneigt und wollte erst mal mit Kizuna pausieren. Na ja, jedenfalls bekam ich dann eine Mail mit ein oder zwei Vorschlägen. Wollte eigentlich mich nicht direkt drei Stunden später hinsetzen und zu schreiben anfangen, aber wie ihr seht, ist es passiert.  
  
Ich hoffe nur, meine Muse geht mir nicht an die Kehle, weil ich ihre Ideen etwas verunstaltet habe *gggg* *um Vergebung fleh* 


End file.
